


Emergency Services

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Badass, Crushes, Dating, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Female Friendship, Fire, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, In-Jokes, Jokes, Laughter, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, One Night Stands, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Strong Female Characters, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: This story follows two of the coolest women around... at least they think they're pretty cool... their names are Hailey Lewington and Yelena Hale-Baker. Hailey works as an EMT in La, she's part of the 118 crew. While Yelena works as a Cop, which is a bit ironic considering how reckless she can be.Hailey and Yelena aren't from La originally, when they were old enough they moved to La together to escape their families. They grew tired of living in small where assumed Hailey and Yelena were exactly like their law breaking relatives. So to make a name for themselves and to prove that they're different, they made the big move to La.Soon Hailey and Yelena will be faced with moving to a different station/police department in a new state. Where they will have to once again, prove that they are different.Many questions will have to be faced with this new crew. Will their skills, personalities, and work ethic prove to be a problem? Or will they easily blend into their new environment?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Original Female Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, judd ryder/original female character
Comments: 59
Kudos: 7





	1. Backyard Party

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the words during the fight were actually said.  
> The events of the fight have been altered slightly.  
> Overall it was taken from my literal fight on thanksgiving with my sister's boyfriend.

Setting: backyard barbeque in LA, during their driest months.

-

Those in attendance: family, friends, and 2 of LA's finest.

\---

"Tell me again why we're here?" Hailey sighs.

"Because my mother forced me here. She says I have to play nice with my sister's boyfriend." Yelena rolls her eyes.

"Then why am I here?" Hailey asks.

"Because you're my best friend." Yelena smiles.

"You're going to fight him aren't you?" Hailey asks, smiling a little.

"If you weren't here... Probably." Yelena nods.

"So who is he?" Hailey asks looking around.

"He's the fat redneck, who has his head shaved but he left his ginger beard, and his shirt is off by the grill." Yelena points over her right shoulder.

"Ick! Isn't that-?"

"Lenard? Yes. The same Lenard we went to school with." Yelena nods.

"He was two grades ahead of us in high school! Why is your sister dating him?" Hailey asks, fighting the urge to gag.

"The hell if I know. He claims not to remember us in school though." Yelena shrugs.

"Of course he does. Can you say drugs?" Hailey rolls her eyes.

"Hardcore the only reason they're dating." Yelena giggles. "Although they claim to be sober now."

"Okay change of topic." Hailey shakes her head.

"Please." Yelena sighs.

"Do you know anyone here?" Hailey asks.

"Honestly." Yelena looks around at all of the guests. "Nope."

"Maybe we should go." Hailey shrugs.

"No I'm staying for the kids. At least for a little longer." Yelena waves at her youngest niece.

"Alright. But we bail soon!" Hailey states.

"Fine with me." Yelena nods.

-

The sound of something hitting metal, followed by a bag tipping over, and shouting gets Yelena and Hailey's attention.

-

**"What the hell is wrong with you?"**

**-**

Yelena turns around to see Lenard screaming at her sister's oldest son.

-

 **"Can't you see I'm fucking cooking here?"** Lenard shouts.

-

Yelena's nephew hangs his head as he's being yelled at.

-

"What did he even do?" Yelena's sister asks.

**"Your fucking kid needs to watch what he's doing!"** Lenard snaps.

**"Don't you fucking swear at me!"** Yelena's sister screams back.

\--

"Here we go." Hailey rolls her eyes.

-

All of the guests are awkwardly watching Lenard and Yelena's sister Yasmine.

-

 **"How about you learn to parent your fucking kid!"** Lenard screams.

**"Are you fucking kidding?"** Yasmine scoffs.

**"If they didn't have such a bitch of a mother, then they'd know how to act!"** Lenard snaps.

-

Yelena walks towards the fight.

-

"Yelena!" Hailey snaps.

\--

 **"Hey don't talk to my mom like that!"** Yasmine's son snaps.

"Son please don't. Just be quiet." Yasmine sighs.

"You fucking punk. Are you talking back to me?" Lenard scoffs.

**"My mom deserves better than you!"** Yasmine's son shouts, his hands balled into fists.

-

Lenard laughs out his annoyance. He then he raises his hand to Yasmine's son.

-

Yasmine's son flinches.

-

Yelena rushes Lenard and she shoves him into his cold and unused grill.

-

 **"Yelena!"** Yasmine snaps.

**"What the hell is your problem?"** Lenard raises his voice to Yelena while he squares up to her.

" **You** are my problem!" Yelena states. "You don't **EVER** lay a hand on these kids!"

"Yeah? Says who?" Lenard scoffs.

"Me!" Yelena states.

"They're not even your kids." Lenard rolls his eyes.

"So? They're more blood to me than they are to you!" Yelena stands in front of her nephew.

"What makes you think I'd listen to you anyway?" Lenard asks, laughing a little.

"You mean besides the fact that I'm a cop?" Yelena smiles.

-

Lenard shakes his head.

-

"Okay tough guy. How about I speak your language." Yelena shrugs.

"YELENA don't!" Yasmine warns.

-

Yelena doesn't listen to her sister of course. She stares down Lenard almost taunting him.

-

"Hey guys why don't we-" a man's voice tries to break up the fight.

-

Lenard's anger stays boiled to the surface. He doesn't second guess throwing the first punch.

-

Yelena ducks and then she tackles Lenard to the ground. Knocking his grill over and spilling cold charcoal everywhere.

-

 **"YELENA!"** Yasmine screams.

-

Lenard lands on his back, his fat body slapping the concrete underneath him.

-

Yelena kneels next to Lenard and she punches him on the side of the head.

\--

Party guests start telling the other to do something. But no one cares to move.

\--

"Okay that's enough! Stop!" A man grabs Yelena to pull her away.

-

Yelena brings her elbow back and she accidentally hits the man on the side of his face.

-

"Bitch!" The man snaps, pain flowing through his head.

-

Yelena kicks Lenard before she's completely pulled away.


	2. Yelena vs a Truck

The man continues to struggle with Yelena.

-

"Hey calm down!" He orders.

**"Get off me!"** Yelena snaps, twisting herself free. She turns to face the man and she punches him for his trouble.

"YELENA!" Hailey snaps, walking to her friend.

"Jesus! Is that how you thank someone for their trouble?" The man asks a little annoyed.

"Thank you? Thank you for what exactly?" Yelena asks, still filled with anger.

-

Hailey rolls her eyes. 

-

"How about for not calling the cops?" He shrugs.

"Go ahead and call. See if I care." Yelena shrugs.

-

The man shakes his head.

-

"Yelena don't! We'd both get in trouble!" Hailey states.

"Do you want me to thank you? Because I can do a lot better than my fist." Yelena sighs.

"No. I'm good." The man sighs.

"Whatever cowboy." Yelena rolls her eyes.

"Yelena! Really?" Hailey asks, glaring at her friend.

"He had it coming." Yelena smiles.

"I'm so sorry about my friend." Hailey looks at the man. "I'm sure she didn't really mean to punch you."

"Yeah... Sure..." The man nods annoyed.

"We need to go, **now** Yelena." Hailey sternly states.

"Fine." Yelena sighs.

\--

Two different sets of arms wrap around Yelena's waist and her legs.

-

Yelena looks down to see both of her nephew's hugging her.

-

"Are you guys okay?" Yelena asks, resting a hand on each boy's head.

"Thank you Auntie." Yelena's oldest nephew whispers.

-

Yelena smiles as she kneels down.

-

"You know I will do anything for you guys. I love you no matter what." Yelena says, kissing each boy's forehead.

\--

"Okay Yelena we need to seriously go before Athena or Bobby show up!" Hailey urges.

"Bobby? Bobby Nash at the 118?" The man asks Hailey.

"That very Bobby. Do you know him?" Hailey nods.

"I'll see you guys again." Yelena hugs her nephews.

-

Yelena's nephews give her a tight squeeze.

-

"Okay Hailey we can go." Yelena stands up to face her friend.

"Hey about controlling your friend a little better next time." The man says to Hailey.

"Excuse me?" Hailey asks.

"Keep the fox out of the hen house." The man states.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yelena scoffs.

"Yelena let's go!" Hailey grabs her arm.

"Let me guess you drive a Dodge truck don't you? Or is it... Chevy?" Yelena asks the man.

"Dodge." The man shrugs.

"Thought so." Yelena nods, walking towards the road.

"Now what are you doing?" Hailey asks, running after her friend.

\---

Yelena steps into the street, she looks around at the cars parked at her sister's place, and once she finds Texas plates on a silver Dodge truck.

-

"You aren't really going to-?"

-

Yelena starts kicking the headlights on the truck.

-

"Oh my fucking God." Hailey pinches the bridge of her nose.

-

Kicking the headlights isn't doing much. So Yelena picks up a rock and uses it to break his lights.

\--

"Do you feel better? Because no you'll have to pay a fine." Hailey shakes her head.

"I feel a little better. How about we get to work." Yelena smiles, breathing heavily.

"Unbelievable." Hailey shakes her head.

-

Yelena giggles and limps her way to Hailey's car.


	3. Station Flirt

Hailey drops Yelena off outside of her police department. Then she drives herself to the 118 firehouse, to start her shift.

\--

"Oh Hailey, Hailey, Hailey..." A young man smiles.

"Buckley." Hailey sighs, walking to the female locker room.

"So how was the party?" Buckley asks following Hailey.

"Party? What party?" Hailey asks stopping outside of the locker room.

"That well huh?" Buckley chuckles.

"Okay the short version is Yelena got into two fights, broke some guy's headlights, and she's probably sitting behind a desk at work." Hailey shakes her head.

"Two fights? Yelena? No..." Buckley sarcastically says.

"I tried talking her out going, but you know Yelena." Hailey says annoyed.

"Well I don't know her as well as you. But I have a basic idea of her." Buckley nods.

"That's because you keep trying to flirt with her. You know she dislikes you Buckley." Hailey giggles.

"Yeah I know. But it's just harmless flirting." Buckley shrugs.

"Yeah whatever. Can I go change now?" Hailey points over her shoulder.

"Can I help?" Buckley smirks.

"Maybe later." Hailey smiles rolling her eyes.

"Later huh? Okay... I can wait." Buckley smiles.

-

Hailey laughs as she walks into the locker room.

\--

"You're really trying aren't you Buck'?" A man teases.

"Oh come on Chimney, you know Hailey at least likes me." Buckley smiles.

"Yeah I'm with Yelena on this." Chimney tisks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buckley asks.

"I don't understand what Hailey sees in you either." Chimney teases with a laugh.

"Oh very funny!" Buckley scoffs.

\---

The alarms in the firehouse start to go off.

-

"Come on guys gather your things!" An older gentleman orders.

"What's the call Cap?" Buckley asks.

"We have a snake trying to strangle its owner." Bobby explains, walking towards his fire truck.

\--

Hailey rushes out of the locker rooms, she joins her fellow EMTs Hen and Chimney in their ambulance, and they follow the fire truck to their destination.

\--

"What kind of snake are we dealing with?" Hailey asks.

"I think it's a python. The owner thought it was cuddling-"

"Snakes cuddle?" Chimney asks.

"Apparently." Hailey giggles.

"The owner thought it was cuddling. Until she felt the python tighten its body around her neck." Hen explains.

"At least she could call _9-1-1_." Hailey says impressed.


	4. Snake

The team arrives at the caller’s home, the front door is thankfully unlocked, and their Captain Bobby is the first to enter.

\--

"Miss? Miss this is Captain Nash, we're responding to your _9-1-1_ call." Bobby states.

-

Buckley follows Bobby with Chimney, Hen, and Hailey behind him.

-

"Miss can you tell me where you are?" Bobby calls out.

"Bed-room." A voice croaks.

"Buck' you go around to the left with Chimney. I'll continue to the right with Hen and Hailey." Bobby orders.

"You got it Cap." Buckley nods. "Come on Chimney."

"Who would be crazy enough to own snakes?" Chimney asks, noticing a tree covered in different snakes and a big yellow python.

"Someone who has style. Or likes the rush." Buckley shrugs, walking away with Chimney.

-

Chimney almost jumps out of his skin when he looks down and he sees a big lizard.

-

"I hate this job sometimes." Chimney mumbles.

-

Hailey giggles as she follows Hen and Bobby.

\---

"Cap I've got our caller!" Buckley calls out from a back room.

-

Bobby, Hen, and Hailey follow Buckley's voice to the room he's in.

\--

In the bedroom they find a redheaded female sitting on the floor with a giant yellow python around her neck. Her face is almost as red as her hair.

-

"Okay miss please remain calm and don't move." Bobby instructs.

-

Hen, Chimney, and Hailey start digging in their kits for anything that'll get the python off its owner.

-

"Cap can't we just unwind the snake?" Buckley asks.

"No. Doing that might force the python to tighten its body." Bobby shakes his head. "Hen don't we have a sedative for the snake?"

"Yeah but it could take several minutes to take effect." Hen says digging in her pack.

"By her completion I'd say we don't have several minutes." Hailey looks up at the woman.

-

The woman panics a little.

-

"Then we improvise!" Buckley says picking up his axe.

"No! Buckley wait!" Bobby tries stopping him.

-

Buckley brings his axe down chopping the Python's head off.

-

"Buckley!" Hailey scolds.

\--

Bobby and Buckley carefully unravel the now dead python from its owner’s neck.

-

"Thank you." The woman coughs.

"I suggest getting checked out by a doctor. But you should be fine." Bobby looks around at the other snakes. "I'm going to have to call animal control. It's illegal to own these snakes."

-

The woman looks down knowing he'd say that.

\--

"Okay team pack it up." Bobby looks at his team.

-

Hen and Chimney quickly leave. Their packs still put together from when they arrived.

-

Bobby asks Hailey to escort Buckley out with her. Knowing he'd probably hit on the woman.

\---

"Buckley I can't believe that you killed that poor python!" Hailey scolds.

"Seriously? It was about to kill its owner, and you're yelling at me?" Buckley shakes his head.

"We could've found a different way to help her!" Hailey states.

"That would've taken too long and she could've died." Buckley argues.

-

Hailey rolls her eyes.

-

"Oh now you're not talking to me?" Buckley laughs.

"That's right, I'm done with this conversation." Hailey glares at Buckley.

"Wow." Buckley shakes his head.

\---

Outside Hailey gets into the ambulance and Buckley gets into the fire truck.

\--

Hen, Chimney, and Hailey leave for the fire house first.

\--

Hailey is still mad about Buckley's actions. She pulls out her phone and she vents to Yelena.


	5. Sprained Ankle

At the fire house Hen parks the ambulance with the fire truck right behind them.

\--

Hailey is the first one out of the ambulance. She walks towards the locker room, but she stops when she notices-

-

"Really? Shouldn't you be working?" Hailey shakes her head.

"They sent me to see a doctor for my ankle." Yelena shrugs, limping up to Hailey.

"And what's the verdict?" Hailey asks.

"I sprained my ankle apparently." Yelena shrugs.

"I could've told you that." Hailey laughs.

"Well I'm forced to take 2 days sick leave or desk duty for a week." Yelena rolls her eyes.

"Let me guess you picked desk duty." Hailey giggles when Yelena glares at her.

"Hilarious." Yelena continues to glare at Hailey.

"I know you wouldn't sit behind a desk." Hailey smiles. "What'd they give you for the pain?"

"They want me on Vicodin. But I'm sticking to Advil." Yelena shrugs.

"Vicodin? Wow that's a serious sprain." Hailey says a little impressed.

"When I'm mad. I'm mad dammit." Yelena laughs.

\--

"Oh hey Yelena... I didn't know you'd be stopping by." Buckley interrupts Hailey and Yelena's conversation.

"Buckley." Yelena sighs annoyed.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in a week." Buckley smiles.

"Oh you missed me?" Yelena asks limping closer to Buckley.

"Oh did you hurt yourself?" Buckley notices Yelena's limp. "I could probably help you with that."

"No I'm good. I do have something for you though." Yelena smiles.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Buckley asks with a stupid smile.

-

Yelena punches Buckley.

-

"What the hell was that for?" Buckley angrily asks, while holding his chin.

"You killed an innocent python you asshole!" Yelena screams at Buckley.

"You told her?" Buckley looks at Hailey.

"I was mad too. So of course I vented to my friend." Hailey shrugs.

-

Buckley sighs annoyed.


	6. Bobby's Friend

"Yelena." A new voice says.

-

Yelena tenses a little knowing who that voice belongs to.

-

"Hi Bobby." Hailey smiles at her Captain.

-

Yelena turns around to face Bobby.

-

"I heard you met a friend of mine today." Bobby looks at Yelena.

"I did?" Yelena asks confused.

"Well you probably remember his truck better." Bobby raises his eyebrows.

"I don't really recall." Yelena shakes her head.

"I'm sure." Bobby nods. "At least he isn't pressing charges."

"Cool." Yelena nods.

"I had to convince him that isn't how you normally act." Bobby sighs.

"Yeah... It was just a bad environment." Yelena nods.

"Don't let it happen again." Bobby nods.

"I won't." Yelena looks down.

-

Bobby walks away to his office to call animal control.

\--

"I guess cowboy really did know Bobby." Yelena cringes.

"Do you feel like a scolded child?" Hailey asks with a giggle.

"Kind of... so I guess that's probably my que to get away from people." Yelena looks at Hailey.

"Probably a good idea. Go prop up your ankle, take medicine for the pain, and never kick trucks again." Hailey hugs Yelena.

-

Yelena laughs as she returns Hailey's hug.

-

Buckley glares at Yelena while he watches her leave.

\--

"What was that all about with the Captain and Yelena?" Buckley asks confused.

"Remember when I said Yelena got into two fights at the party?" Hailey asks looking at Buckley.

"Yeah..." Buckley nods.

"I guess the truck headlights that Yelena kicked out... belonged to a friend of Bobby's." Hailey shrugs nonchalantly. 

"Damn I guess Yelena has some anger issues." Buckley laughs.

"Kind of." Hailey nods.

"I'm surprised Cap let her off so easy." Buckley scratches his head.

"I don't think he did." Hailey shakes her head.

"What do you mean?" Buckley asks confused.

"I don't know exactly but I'm sure we'll find out soon." Hailey shrugs.


	7. The Bull and the Fox

Yelena limps her way out of the fire house. She hear can hear the sound of boots approaching her.

\--

"Aw fuck." Yelena groans when she looks to her left. She tries turning around to walk back into the fire house.

"Hey I should make you pay for my headlights!" A man snaps at Yelena.

-

Yelena stops with her back to the man, she sighs with a roll of her eyes, and then she slowly turns around.

-

"Hey I didn't get off easy either." Yelena crosses her arms.

"Oh so you hurt your foot? That's nothing compared to-" the man angrily approaches Yelena.

"Big freaking deal! You weren't the target of my rage so back off!" Yelena snaps.

"What? So you just broke my lights for nothing?" The man asks confused.

"Not for nothing. I was pissed off, just not really with you." Yelena shrugs.

"You're kidding right?" The man asks confused.

"No. Now if you don't mind you big bull in a china shop... Why don't you get out of my face?" Yelena pushes him back.

"A bull in a china shop huh?" The man asks, shaking his head.

"Trust me it isn't a comment about your weight." Yelena nods.

"Yeah I'm sure it isn't." The man mumbles.

"I like a chubby belly." Yelena smiles. "I'm just saying that I'm not the only one who probably... Goes around destroying things." 

"Is that right huh?" The man asks, a little amused by the assumption.

"Yeah Texas." Yelena nods.

"Am I supposed to call you LA then?" The man asks.

"I mean you could. But I'm not originally from here." Yelena shrugs.

"I'm guessing you don't work with Bobby." The man eyes Yelena.

"If you think Bobby being my boss would've changed today's events." Yelena goes quiet.

-

The man raises an eyebrow.

-

"You're wrong." Yelena giggles.

"Who is your boss then?" The man asks.

"Yeah I'm not telling you that." Yelena shakes her head.

"I'm guessing you aren't an EMT. Because I don't imagine they'd hurt themselves in a fit of rage." The man looks Yelena over.

-

Yelena laughs.

-

"Are you a cop?" The man asks.

"What makes you assume I am?" Yelena asks narrowing her eyes.

"Your attitude." The man states.

"Oh this?" Yelena laughs. "Its fake trust me. It isn't who I really am, although I'd still kick your truck."

-

The man scoffs out a laugh.

\--

"Okay are we done because this is getting weird?" Yelena sighs.

"Your foot starting to hurt? Because maybe you should stop kicking trucks." The man shakes his head.

"Actually it's my ankle." Yelena corrects. "I'm not touching your other comment."

-

The man looks behind Yelena.

\---

"Hey Bobby." The man greets.

"Yelena I thought you left?" Bobby asks, walking up behind Yelena.

"I'm leaving right now actually." Yelena smiles at Bobby.

"I see you and Judd have run into each other again." Bobby smiles at the man.

"Judd huh?" Yelena looks at the man.

"Yeah is that a problem?" Judd asks.

"Okay you big bull chill." Yelena laughs, as she limps towards her car.

\--

"So Judd why don't I show you my fire house?" Bobby offers.

"Sounds good. I'll be in, in a second." Judd nods.

"Okay." Bobby walks back inside.

\--

"Hey uh..." Judd hesitates.

"Yelena." Yelena turns around.

"Yeah what kind of name is Yelena anyway?" Judd asks.

"It's Russian and it's my kind of name." Yelena giggles.

"Right." Judd nods.

-

Yelena shakes her head and she continues limping to her car.


	8. Questions

"Hey uh Hailey are you doing anything for lunch?" Buckley asks.

"I haven't really thought about lunch. So I guess I'm free. Why?" Hailey shrugs.

"Well this new restaurant opened up and I was thinking-"

\--

"Hailey you should shower." Bobby comments.

"Excuse me?" Hailey asks confused.

"You have snake blood on your cheek." Bobby points to his own face.

"Ew seriously?" Hailey gags.

"It'll wash off don't worry." Bobby chuckles.

"Buckley why didn't you say anything?" Hailey asks, shoving him.

"I-I didn't notice." Buckley shrugs.

"I'll be right back." Hailey shakes her head.

-

Buckley sighs as Hailey walks into the female locker room.

\--

"You know Buckley Hailey isn't who you normally go after." Bobby raises his eyebrows.

"It's not like that Captain." Buckley says annoyed.

"You sure?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah Hailey's my coworker. I wouldn't treat her like she's an item." Buckley states. "Besides I'm just asking my **coworker** to lunch."

"Okay." Bobby nods. "I trust Hailey's judgment."

"Ah come on Bobby that's cold." Buckley scoffs.

-

Bobby chuckles while he walks towards the entrance of the fire house.

\--

"Bobby!" Buckley sighs.

"What's going on?" Hailey asks, leaving the locker room freshly showered.

"Nothing." Buckley smiles looking at Hailey.

"Yeah okay." Hailey rolls her eyes.

"So about lunch?" Buckley clears his throat.

\--

"Hey that's the guy-" Hailey's eyes widen. "Oh fuck."

"What?" Buckley looks over his shoulder.

\--

Bobby walks through the fire house with, the man from the party following a few steps behind him.

\--

"Hey Bobby who's that guy?" Buckley asks nodding to the stranger.

"Hailey you probably remember him. Buckley this is a friend of mine, his name is Judd." Bobby stops to introduce his friend.

"Hi y'all." Judd nods to Buckley and Hailey. "Oh yeah I remember you."

"Hi. I'm sorry again about-"

"It's fine." Judd nods. "Water under the bridge."

"Uh okay." Hailey nods. She's a little surprised by his sudden forgiveness.

"So Judd are you also a fire fighter?" Buckley asks.

"You bet your ass I am. I work at the 126." Judd says proudly.

-

Bobby smiles at Judd.

-

"In Texas? Wow you're a long way from home." Buckley says surprised.

"Judd's here looking for recruits. It's kind of a tradition." Bobby explains.

"Okay cool." Buckley nods.

"Hey Hailey if you two are going to lunch. You better get going." Bobby smiles.

"Yeah... Okay..." Hailey nods. "Um Buck' where are we going again?"

"I'll drive." Buckley smiles.

"Okay." Hailey nods, leaving the fire house with Buckley.

\---

"Shall we Judd?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah lead the way." Judd nods.

"My office is just over here." Bobby points.

\--

"Hey Bobby how long has Hailey been working here?" Judd asks, walking with Bobby.

"Uh I'd say at least ten years now. Why?" Bobby looks at Judd.

"Just curious." Judd shrugs. "What about that-? Uh... Ye-yell-"

"Yelena? She's been on the police force for ten years herself." Bobby nods remembering it right.

"So she is a cop." Judd chuckles.

"Yeah. Are you just curious about her too?" Bobby asks with a smile.

"Just making conversation." Judd smiles.

-

Bobby smiles.


	9. I Love Pizza

"So what's the story with Yelena and that Judd guy?" Buckley asks Hailey, while driving to lunch.

"Well Yelena's sister was throwing a party. Yelena's-"

"Wait I thought Yelena and her sister weren't speaking?" Buckley asks.

"For her niece and two nephews. Yelena would put aside anything, just to be there for them." Hailey states. "So that's what she did and she made me go with her."

"She needed backup?" Buckley jokes.

"Basically. Yelena's sister, the 3 children, and the boyfriend/dad of the niece lived with Yelena for almost a year." Hailey explains. "Yelena kicked out the boyfriend at Thanksgiving during a fight."

\--

"What happened between Yelena and the boyfriend?" Buckley asks, stopping at a red light.

"I wasn't there, but Yelena thinks the boyfriend hit one of the kids." Hailey sighs.

"What?" Buckley almost shouts.

"It's a green light Buck'." Hailey points.

-

Buckley looks at the road and he continues driving.

\--

"I mean I went to school with the boyfriend. He was two grades older than Yelena and me. I know he's nothing but a dirt bag." Hailey rolls her eyes.

"And Yelena's sister would have a kid with him?" Buckley asks.

"I'm not even touching Yelena's sister. She isn't a saint either, Yelena's still angry with her." Hailey shakes her head.

"What did Yelena's sister do? Short version." Buckley asks, pulling into a restaurant parking lot.

"Abandoned her boys for drugs, got pregnant while using, and then leeched off of everyone after she got out of jail." Hailey pauses to collect herself.

"Yelena let them live with her?" Buckley asks parking his truck.

"Her sister was still pregnant and due any month. To keep the kids safe and to watch her sister. Yelena had them move in. The catch was if the boyfriend let his anger get the better of him, he was to leave her home." Hailey nods. 

\--

"So what happened?" Buckley asks.

"When Thanksgiving came. Yelena got woken by shouting, the newborn baby was crying, and then she heard a slap followed by her nephew crying." Hailey clenches her teeth. "Yelena was fed up and made him leave. Funny thing is the dumbass considered fighting Yelena first."

"Wait... He was going to fight Yelena?" Buckley asks laughing a little.

"Yeah. She said he squared up to her. But when she didn't flinch... he just refused to leave and locked himself in the bedroom." Hailey giggles a little.

"Wow. Let me guess Yelena kicked the door down?" Buckley asks with a smile.

"Not exactly. She took the kids so they'd be away from him and safe in her home. Her sister tried explaining that Yelena was hearing things." Hailey giggles at Buckley's expression. "I know!"

"Hearing things? Wow!" Buckley scoffs.

"Yelena wasn't buying it and wouldn't back off until he left. Once he did the baby stopped crying, her nephews hugged her for hours, and her sister refused to speak to Yelena." Hailey sums up the backstory. 

"I had no idea Yelena went through that." Buckley stares at nothing.

\--

"At the party Yelena's sister and the boyfriend were shouting about one of the kids. The boyfriend raised his hand to Yelena's nephew. Yelena stepped in and a fight broke out between Yelena and the boyfriend." Hailey shakes her head.

"Did he hit Yelena? The boyfriend, did he hit Yelena?" Buckley asks.

"No Yelena kicked his ass... Literally." Hailey laughs. "This Judd guy stepped in to break up the fight. Instead he just pissed off Yelena more. And being Yelena she broke the headlights on Judd's truck."

\--

"Why is Yelena so angry?" Buckley asks looking at Hailey confused.

"Buckley don't take that information the wrong way. Yelena and I had shitty childhoods. We've been through more than one person can or should handle. We're still to this day, managing our demons." Hailey explains, with a little sadness in her heart. "Yelena has the anger of her father. She does her best to keep it buried. Just like I keep many things buried."

"I'm sorry Hailey. Thank you sharing this with me though." Buckley smiles.

\---

"Uh can we please get food before I feel embarrassed for telling you all of that?" Hailey nervously smiles.

"Yeah is pizza okay? This place just opened up and-"

"I love pizza!" Hailey says jumping out of the truck.

"Okay then." Buckley smiles.


	10. More Questions

Buckley fast walks to get ahead of Hailey and hold the restaurant door open for her.

-

Hailey giggles at Buckley.

-

Buckley smiles as Hailey enters the restaurant.

\--

"You have a seat and I'll order." Buckley enters behind Hailey.

"Uh sa-"

"Sausage for you, I know." Buckley smiles, heading towards the counter.

"Thanks." Hailey nods.

\---

With Buckley's back to Hailey. Hailey pulls out her phone to text Yelena.

-

_Hey so... I kind of told Buckley about that party and just about the backstory for the fight..._

_-_

A bubble pops up to show Yelena texting.

-

Hailey stares at her screen.

-

The bubble disappears.

\--

"Incoming pizza." Buckley startles Hailey.

"Oh." Hailey puts her phone in her pocket.

"So since you momentarily opened the door." Buckley sits across from Hailey.

"What do you want to know Buckley?" Hailey asks with a sigh.

"Where are you and Yelena originally from? I remember hearing Bobby say you guys weren't from LA. If I'm honest, that's kind of obvious." Buckley smiles.

"Oh it's obvious huh?" Hailey scoffs.

"No-not-not like in a bad way or anything. It's just how you guys carry yourselves." Buckley struggles to explain.

"How we carry ourselves?" Hailey asks.

"Yeah you guys have this confidence that almost competes with Athena's." Buckley chuckles. "I mean you guys do have similar bitchy attitudes like Athena does."

"Yelena says she fakes it. Like it's a defense. But if someone tries to undermine her, it's real and then some." Hailey nods. "Yelena does admit she's a bitch regardless."

-

Buckley chuckles.

-

"Um I hope I'm confident. I don't feel like it sometimes though. So thanks for that I guess?" Hailey nervously smiles. "The bitchy attitude... I mean I gotta compete with Yelena on that. Okay she can't be the only bitch in our friendship."

"That's fair." Buckley laughs.

\--

"Um Yelena and I are from higher up on the state map. Our home state is big on farmers, football, and cheese." Hailey smiles. "The guys in high school were either drug sellers or drug users, poser rednecks, and jocks." Hailey rolls her eyes. "The girls were goth, preppy stuck up bitches, and outcasts. Yelena and I didn't fit any mold."

"What were your friends like?" Buckley asks.

"Um starting pot head, one preppy bitch, a slut that slept with everyone's boyfriend or ex, three of them were crazy but fun, and my sister." Hailey laughs a little. "Some lurked, some were hyper all the time, and I can always count on one of them, and yeah still slutty bitches."

"Wow... Which category was Yelena exactly?" Buckley asks.

"Asshole!" Hailey hits Buckley's arm.

"I'm kidding!" Buckley laughs.

"Yelena is the one that will always be in my life. For better or worse." Hailey giggles.

\--

"So why did you guys move to LA?" Buckley asks.

"Okay twenty questions. This is your last question!" Hailey playfully scolds.

"Fair enough." Buckley smiles.

"I moved to LA to escape my past. I needed a clean break from a lot of things." Hailey clears her throat. "I used to hate myself. I just had to escape my father’s abuse."

"I'm sorry." Buckley rests his hand on Hailey's.

"On a happier note, moving to LA and while job hunting. I found where I belong as an EMT. Because so many people have come to help me, on my worst day possible. I just want to help as many people as I can in any way possible." Hailey smiles.

"Well I'm proud to work beside you." Buckley smiles squeezing Hailey's hand.

"All this talking made the pizza cold." Hailey blushes. "We should eat before we're late back to work."

"You're right." Buckley laughs.


	11. Phone Call

The rush of adrenaline finally wearing off. Yelena sits at home with her foot propped up. The pain starting to set in and the swelling getting the better of her.

-

"Dumb bitch had to kick the truck." Yelena scolds herself.

-

Yelena squirms to get relief from the swelling. She struggles to place the ice pack properly.

\--

Yelena's cell phone vibrates on the table next to her. She picks it up to see that she's received a text from Hailey.

-

"What do you want?" Yelena asks opening the text.

-

_Hey so... I kind of told Buckley about that party and just about the backstory for the fight..._

_-_

"Oh great that dumb bitch knows me better." Yelena sighs.

-

Yelena starts to type her response. An unknown number pops up while her phone starts to ring.

-

"Great." Yelena rolls her eyes. She's assuming it's a telemarketer.

-

Yelena taps on the number to take the call.

\--

"How may I help you?" Yelena asks in a fake polite way.

_"Is this Yelena Baker?" A man asks confused._

"Hale-Baker." Yelena corrects. "Yelena Hale-Baker."

_"Hi Yelena my name is Carlos Reyes. I was hoping to speak with you today." Carlos begins._

"You were?" Yelena asks confused. "Did I do something wrong? Or why would-?"

_"No you didn't do anything Yelena. I from the Texas PD." Carlos explains. "I've been interviewing a lot of people today. But somehow you aren't on my list anymore."_

"Carlos how serious do you take the job?" Yelena asks.

_"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean?" Carlos is clearly confused by Yelena's question._

"Well Carlos I don't know if you heard. I know my precinct, they like to gossip about me." Yelena says annoyed. "I injured myself by kicking a fellow Texans truck."

_"Judd Ryder. Yeah I heard." Carlos laughs a little._

"I'm out of work for a couple days. I apologize for not being able to attend your interview." Yelena shrugs.

_"Hey that's fine. Do you mind meeting tomorrow? I'm free for my lunch break, before I head home the day after." Carlos offers._

"Isn't that kind of against protocol?" Yelena teases.

_"A little. But I think you're worth an interview." Carlos says._

"Okay officer Reyes, I can do that." Yelena agrees.

_"Just Carlos please officer-"_

"Just Yelena. Carlos." Yelena smiles.

_"2 o'clock work for you Yelena?" Carlos asks._

"Sure." Yelena nods.

_"Good. Thank you for your time Yelena." Carlos ends the call._

"Sure. Bye." Yelena hangs up.

-

Yelena looks at her phone strangely.

\--

"What would Texas want with me?" Yelena asks herself.


	12. Sitting This One Out

"Well Judd it was nice seeing you again. I hope you got everything you needed." Bobby says, leaving his office with Judd.

"Yeah thanks Bobby. I'll look over these files and then give some to my Captain." Judd nods.

"Not a problem Judd. Maybe next time it'll be a personal visit." Bobby teases.

"You know me Bobby. I'm always working." Judd shrugs.

"You're dedicated just like my crew and me. I understand." Bobby nods.

"Well thanks again Bobby." Judd starts to leave.

"Call me any time Judd." Bobby waves goodbye.

\---

Giggles echo through the fire house, upon Hailey and Buckley's arrival back.

\--

"Well you two had a great lunch." Bobby smiles.

"Well I learned a lot about Hailey." Buckley smiles at Hailey.

"All interesting stories I'm sure. What did you guys eat?" Bobby nods.

"Pizza." Hailey smiles.

"Really great pizza at the new restaurant that just opened." Buckley corrects.

"Good choice Buckley." Bobby smiles.

\--

The alarm in the fire house goes off.

-

Everyone stops what they're doing and runs to their respective vehicles.

-

The fire truck takes off first followed by the ambulance.

\--

"So what's the call?" Hailey asks, putting on her headset.

"Backyard barbeque gone bad." Chimney states while driving.

"What's the address?" Hailey asks hesitantly.

"5567 plover Ave apartment 390." Hen says while she writes it down.

"Are you fucking kidding?" Hailey sighs annoyed.

"Do you know someone who lives there?" Hen asks looking back at Hailey.

"Yeah. I'm guessing his girlfriend called it in." Hailey crosses her arms.

"Mind clueing us in?" Chimney asks.

"Maybe later." Hailey rolls her eyes.

"Well that later is coming pretty quick. The house is just right around the corner." Chimney says, turning the corner.

-

Hailey grabs the packs and prepares to exit the ambulance.

-

Chimney parks behind the fire truck, everyone gets out of their vehicle, and they walk on to the scene.

\---

The house their walking up to and the yard their entering. Belongs to Yelena's sister Yasmine and her boyfriend Lenard.

\--

Hailey looks around and she sees a mini fire going on in a far corner of the yard, charcoal poorly picked up from the earlier fight, and Yasmine running up to Bobby frantically screaming while cussing.

-

 **"I FUCKING told him not to grill! The stupid bastard didn't listen to me!"** Yasmine screams.

-

Hailey rolls her eyes once she sees Lenard.

\--

Lenard's lying on the cement, his skin is burned in different areas, and he's cursing up a storm.

-

"So what happened here?" Hailey asks standing over Lenard.

**"Yelena fucking did this!" The fucking bitch!"** Lenard screams.

"How could Yelena do something when she's home with a bad ankle?" Hailey asks.

"You know him?" Chimney asks.

"His name is Lenard Horseshoe. He's dating Yasmine Baker." Hailey clears her throat.

-

The team stops, they look at each other, and they look at Hailey.

-

"Baker?" Buckley asks.

"As in Yelena Hale-Baker?" Hen asks.

"Yasmine is her sister." Hailey nods.

"That fight-?" Buckley looks at Lenard.

\--

 **"Aren't you going to do your fucking job?"** Lenard screams.

"Please he's in pain!" Yasmine cries.

"Can someone explain what happened?" Bobby asks, while someone puts out the yard fire.

"Our grill got knocked over earlier. It had unused coals covered in lighter fluid. They got spilled onto the ground and sidewalk." Yasmine explains.

-

Hailey shakes her.

-

"My boyfriend cleaned up the coals. He added more in the grill and put on more lighter fluid. When he went to-" Yasmine pauses.

"He put on too much lighters fluid. The flame overwhelmed him." Bobby nods, getting the picture.

"Apparently the coals or the grill dripped fluid on to the cement. It started on fire and Lenard's shirt caught fire." Yasmine nods. "It just happened so fast!"

\--

"Captain Nash with all due respect. I'm sitting this one out, for personal reasons." Hailey drops her kit, and she walks back to the ambulance.

-

Bobby, Hen, and Chimney watch in confusion as Hailey steps off the scene.


	13. Let Me Explain

Hailey climbs back into the ambulance. She sits down and she pulls out her phone. There's only one person she needs to call.

\--

_"Hello?" Yelena answers._

"Yelena you will not believe where I am right now." Hailey states.

_"Aren't you on a call?" Yelena asks._

"Yep. Guess where." Hailey nods.

_"I have no idea." Yelena says._

"Okay I'll give you a hint. We got a call about barbeque fire. Caller's boyfriend-"

_"No!" Yelena gasps._

"Uh-huh!" Hailey shakes her head.

_"No FUCKING way!" Yelena laughs._ _"Are you serious? Are you dead serious right now?"_

"I'm corpse serious." Hailey giggles.

-

_Yelena laughs._

_-_

"Fat fuck set himself and the yard on fire. He says it's all your fault by the way." Hailey snickers.

_"My fault? Bitch I'm at home with a swollen ankle!" Yelena scoffs._

"That's what I said!" Hailey laughs.

_"Are you helping him?" Yelena asks._

"No I told Bobby I refuse due to personal reasons." Hailey states. "Bobby may or may not write me up. But it's whatever."

_"How badly is he burned?" Yelena asks._

"His stomach took most of it, his hands were burnt, and the yard is a disaster." Hailey explains.

_"Karma is a bitch." Yelena sighs._

"Isn't she though?" Hailey giggles.

_"Well I'll let you go Hailey. If you aren't too tired. Come visit my stupid ass after your shift." Yelena says._

"Will do. Bye Yelena." Hailey hangs up the phone.

\---

Voices can be heard outside of the ambulance.

\--

Hailey jumps when some slaps the side of ambulance. She gets up from where she's sitting and she exits the vehicle.

-

"Captain." Hailey holds her breath.

-

Bobby looks at Hailey as she climbs out of the ambulance.

-

"Captain can I please explain first? I know it was completely-"

-

Bobby holds up his hand to stop Hailey.

-

Hailey stops talking and she nervously looks at Bobby.

-

"Buck' explained the gist of the situation." Bobby states.

-

Hailey sighs feeling a little relieved.

-

"I'll let it slide this time. You are right it was very unprofessional. However given the explanation behind it, and the looks of everything. The situation couldn't be prevented." Bobby explains. "There is no one person to blame. I'm not going to point fingers either. But the job is finished."

"Thank you for understanding Bobby." Hailey smiles. "I'm not sure what Buck' told you. But if I need to explain-"

"Hailey its fine." Bobby shakes his head. "Time to move on to a different call."

"Right." Hailey nods.

"See you at the fire house." Bobby pats Hailey's shoulder.

\--

Hailey feels relived that Bobby's so understanding. But she wants to know what Buckley told him exactly. That she's getting off so easy right now.


	14. Family

"Come on Hailey we gotta get back." Chimney lightly nudges her.

"Aren't we transferring him to the ER?" Hailey asks confused.

"He's refusing our help." Hen shrugs.

"Yeah of course he is." Hailey nods, climbing back into the ambulance.

-

Hen and Chimney get into the front of the ambulance.

\--

Hailey has a nagging question she needs to ask them.

\---

"Um guys... Did Buckley-?"

"He said it just in front of us and Bobby." Hen looks over her shoulder, giving Hailey a reassuring smile.

"I didn't exactly okay it with Yelena to even tell Buckley. He shouldn't have told you guys either." Hailey sighs.

"Hailey we're not just your family, we're Yelena's family too." Hen states.

\--

Hailey smiles a little. She and (especially) Yelena, haven't had a support system this big before.

\--

"Buck' just said the guy was an asshole. He used to live with Yelena, and she kicked him out." Chimney shrugs.

"Buck' also said that guy has tried fighting Yelena physically before... And that you don't trust him either." Hen adds. "That's enough of an explanation for us. We don't blame you for excusing yourself."

"Thanks you guys. That means a lot." Hailey sighs with a smile.

\--

"Chimney and I handled the scene. We told him what to cover his minor burns with, Buck' put out the fires, and Bobby lectured him and Yelena's sister." Hen shrugs nonchalantly.

"What Bobby said to them, we haven't a clue? They looked like scolded little kids though." Chimney chuckles.

"I'm sure they did." Hailey rolls her eyes.

\--

"If you know where we're going, and you need to excuse yourself next time. Please tell us before we leave this vehicle, upon arriving at the scene." Hen sternly states.

"I will. I promise." Hailey nods. "Although I'm hoping this doesn't happen again."

-

The ride gets awkwardly quiet. But not uncomfortable.

\---

Hailey pulls out her phone to text Yelena.

\--

_Hey Yelena... You're probably passed out on painkillers. But I have to text you this it's important!_

_-_

_Bobby let me off easy. I guess Buckley explained everything to Hen, Bobby, and Chimney only._

_-_

_Chimney says Bobby scolded Lenard and Yasmine_. He doesn't know what Bobby said though.

-

_Hen says they have our backs Yelena. But we should fill in them in next time._

_\--_

Hailey sighs as she sends the text.

\---

"Hailey you good?" Chimney asks, he's almost pulling into the fire house.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hailey nods.


	15. Hard conversation

Half asleep Yelena gets startled by her phone.

-

"Fuck! Who the fuck-?" Yelena picks up her phone.

\--

**_New message from Buckley's bitch_ **

**_\--_ **

Yelena laughs at Hailey's name in her phone.

-

"I'm pretty sure I didn't do that." Yelena continues to laugh. She taps on the message to read it.

\--

_Hey Yelena... You're probably passed out on painkillers. But I have to text you this it's important!_

_Bobby let me off easy. I guess Buckley explained everything to Hen, Bobby, and Chimney only._

_Chimney says Bobby scolded Lenard and Yasmine_. He doesn't know what Bobby said though.

_Hen says they have our backs Yelena. But we should fill in them in next time._

_\--_

"Oh I'm going to kill him." Yelena closes the text. "I'm going to fucking kill them."

\----

"Okay guys here's our stop." Chimney parks the ambulance.

-

Hailey gets out from the back and she hunts for Buckley.

-

"Hey Hailey!" Buckley smiles as he heads to the locker room.

"Evan!" Hailey snaps loudly.

-

Most of the crew stops what they're doing to look at Hailey.

-

"Did I do something wrong?" Buckley asks confused.

"Roof! Now!" Hailey orders marching past him.

-

Buckley looks around at everyone else.

-

The crew goes back to what they were doing. Not wanting to get involved in the matter.

-

Buckley holds his breath as he heads for the roof.

\--

Hailey roughly opens the roof door. Then she turns around to see if Buckley followed her.

-

Buckley smiles when he looks up at Hailey.

-

Hailey grabs Buckley by the front of his shirt pulling him out onto the roof.

-

"Whoa Hailey what's gotten into you?" Buckley asks confused.

"What the hell did you tell Bobby, Hen, and chimney?" Hailey asks.

"Nothing!" Buckley shrugs.

-

Hailey crosses her arms.

-

"Okay I did talk to them." Buckley sighs.

"And?" Hailey asks annoyed.

"I just told them the guy was an asshole." Buckley shrugs again. "I was just looking out for you and Yelena!"

"I don't need anyone looking out for me! Especially you!" Hailey snaps. "I told you that in secret! You weren't supposed to go and tell everyone!"

"Bobby wanted to write you up for not doing your job! What was I supposed to do?" Buckley argues.

"Then let him! Who cares?" Hailey states.

"Okay what's the real issue here?" Buckley asks.

"That you told the team something you shouldn't have!" Hailey tosses her hands.

"No I think it's more than that." Buckley shakes his head.

"What?" Hailey asks squinting at Buckley.

"As hot as you are screaming at me and being mad as hell." Buckley smirks.

"Buckley!" Hailey snaps.

"What?" Buckley shrugs.

"You aren't seriously-?" Hailey looks down at Buckley's pants. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Buckley covers his crotch area with his hands.

"I can't." Hailey shakes her head.

"Hailey wait!" Buckley tries stopping her.

-

Hailey walks through the roof access door.

-

"Shit!" Buckley hisses rushing after Hailey.

\---

"Fucking idiot has a-" Hailey mumbles to herself.

"I take it your conversation went well." Hen teases.

"Don't get me started." Hailey shakes her head.

"I'm sure I don't want to know." Hen laughs.

"You really don't." Hailey shakes her head.


	16. Twisted

"Oh hey Yelena!" A crew member greets.

"Yelena?" Hailey walks over to the railing to look down.

"Hey have you seen-?" Yelena limps over to someone.

"Yelena aren't you supposed to be resting?" Buckley asks.

-

Hailey looks to her right and she rolls her eyes.

-

"Hailey-" Buckley sighs.

"Oh good. The two people I was after." Yelena looks up.

-

Hailey and Buckley walk down to Yelena's level.

\--

"What are you doing here?" Hailey asks walking up to Yelena.

"First of all Buckley never touch my phone again!" Yelena snaps.

"What I never-"

"Buckley's bitch. Really? Hailey deserves better." Yelena shakes her head.

"Buckley!" Hailey scoffs.

"I almost put that for Yelena in your phone Hailey." Buckley smiles with an innocent shrug.

"Idiot." Hailey rolls her eyes.

"Second issue outside. Now!" Yelena orders.

-

Hailey sighs as she follows Yelena.

-

Buckley groans.

\--

"Really?" Hailey asks annoyed.

"What?" Yelena looks over her shoulder.

-

Buckley awkwardly tries walking with his hands in front of-

-

"Ew! Buckley!" Yelena laughs.

"Outside! Save him _SOME_ dignity!" Hailey scolds.

"You're fucking disgusting!" Yelena raises her eyebrows at Buckley.

"Well it's not every day that two h-"

"Ew! No!" Yelena holds up her hand to shut up Buckley. "Hailey's beautiful. I'm a toad, get that straight!"

"Says the person who isn't." Hailey teases.

"That's a different matter!" Yelena snaps with a giggle.

"What?" Buckley asks confused.

"Nothing! I'm here to kill you not-!"

"Yelena do you play for both teams?" Buckley asks smirking a little.

-

Yelena shakes her head with an annoyed sigh.

-

"Oh that definitely makes you-"

"Aren't your pants tight enough already? God damn Buckley!" Hailey shakes her head.

"I can't do this." Yelena shakes her head. "You're a fucking pig Evan."

-

Buckley smiles sheepishly.

-

"Okay forget about erection boy. Why are you here?" Hailey sighs.

"Because you shouldn't have told him anything! I'm not surprised he went and told-!" 

"Hey I was trying to look out for you guys!" Buckley defends.

"Seriously?" Yelena asks.

"Yes!" Buckley nods. "Why does that make me-?"

"Why don't you look out for this?" Yelena lifts her injured foot to kick Buckley.

-

Buckley grabs Yelena's foot and accidentally twists her ankle.

-

"You fuck!" Yelena screams in pain.

-

Buckley panics and he drops her foot.

-

Yelena falls on her butt in agonizing pain.

\--

Hen and Chimney come rushing out of the fire house.

-

"What the hell is going on?" Hen asks kneeling next to Yelena.

"My ankle." Yelena's eyes tear up.

-

Hen removes Yelena's shoe to look at her ankle.

-

"Yelena how long has your ankle been bruised?" Hen asks.

"It wasn't." Yelena hisses in pain.

"Then what caused the bruising?" Hen asks.

-

Yelena glares up at Buckley.

-

Hen and Chimney look at Buckley.

-

"I might've... Accidentally... Twisted her ankle." Buckley forces a smile.

-

Chimney sighs shaking his head.


	17. Don't Help

"Come on Yelena I'll take you to get it looked at." Hen helps Yelena stand.

"Fuck." Yelena sighs, struggling to limp along.

\---

"What the hell Buckley?" Hailey asks shoving Buckley a little.

"She tried to kick me!" Buckley argues.

"Not that!" Hailey sighs.

"Why did you-? You know what forget it." Hailey starts to walk away.

"Hailey wait." Buckley grabs her arm.

"No Buckley I'm done." Hailey pulls away.

-

Buckley frowns as he watches Hailey walk inside the fire house.

\---

"Care to explain?" Chimney asks, still standing next to Buckley.

"I-I screwed up." Buckley shrugs.

"What'd you do this time Buck'?" Chimney asks.

"You mean besides hurting Yelena?" Buckley asks, with slight sarcasm.

-

Chimney nods.

-

"Hailey and Yelena are pissed I stood up for them." Buckley sighs. "I don't get it Chim'!"

"It wasn't really your place Buckley." Chimney agrees. "Although it was the right thing to tell us. When Hailey refused to help someone."

"But that's the only reason I said something! That's why I'm confused about-"

"Just let them be mad Buckley. It'll pass you know that." Chimney shrugs. "You know how Yelena gets when she's mad."

"Man I really owe Yelena an apology for her ankle." Buckley cringes.

"Yeah you better find a new spot for your truck." Chimney teases.

"You don't think Yelena would-?" Buckley hesitates.

"I don't know Buckley." Chimney laughs.

-

Buckley hangs his head with a sigh.

-

"Come on let’s get inside. Bobby's making another delicious meal for us." Chimney pats Buckley's shoulder.

"Chim' how am I supposed to make this up to Yelena and Hailey?" Buckley asks.

"Yelena... I suggest you don't. Just give her space probably." Chimney shrugs. "Hailey... You'll just have to talk to her."

"I think talking to me is the last thing Hailey wants to do." Buckley shakes his head.

"Give it time Buckley. Give it time." Chimney drags Buckley back inside the fire house.


	18. Oh no...

"Okay Yelena you wait here." Hen parks in front of the hospital.

-

Yelena opens the car door, she sits sideways in the passenger seat, and her feet rest on the concrete.

-

"Fucking ass." Yelena mumbles, wiggling her toes on her swelled foot.

\--

Hen kept Yelena's shoe off because of the swelling.

\--

Yelena looks up to see people walk in and out of the hospital.

-

A man looks at Yelena as he leaves the hospital.

-

"Oh please no." Yelena panics a little.

-

The man walks over to Yelena.

-

"Fuck." Yelena whines trying to avoid eye contact.

\--

"Hey ye-." The man hesitates.

-

Yelena sighs and she looks up at him.

-

"Fox." The man smiles.

"What's up you big bull?" Yelena giggles. "Judd."

"What'd you do this time?" Judd asks pointing to Yelena's foot.

"Oh you know... Got my ankle twisted by someone." Yelena shrugs.

"Is it the same foot you-?"

"Yeah..." Yelena nods. "I tried kicking him first if I'm honest."

"My first thought would've been their truck." Judd teases.

"No... That was only for you... This time." Yelena smiles.

\--

"Are you waiting for someone?" Judd asks.

"Yeah. She's-" Yelena points behind Judd.

-

Judd looks over his shoulder.

\--

"Are you visiting someone?" Yelena asks.

"Me?" Judd asks looking back at Yelena.

"No the other guy who is also a big bull." Yelena crosses her arms.

-

Judd smiles.

-

"Who else am I talking to?" Yelena teases.

"Actually I cut my hand trying to fix my lights." Judd shows Yelena his bandaged hand.

"Ouch... Sorry." Yelena cringes.

"Four stitches because of you." Judd shakes his head.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Yelena asks sarcastically.

-

Judd chuckles.

\--

"My friend's almost here to wheel me in." Yelena awkwardly states.

"I should get ready to head back home." Judd nods.

"You drove up here?" Yelena asks surprised.

"I prefer it over flying." Judd nods.

"Me too... But wow." Yelena widens her eyes.

"See you around LA." Judd smiles.

"Uh I'm not actually, originally from here... Texas." Yelena scrunches up her nose.

"Alright then." Judd nods. "Guess I'll see you around fox."

"Are you really going to keep calling me that?" Yelena asks, rolling her eyes with a smile.

-

Judd shrugs.

-

"Whatever. See you around you big bull." Yelena awkwardly half waves Judd away.

-

Judd smiles at Hen as he passes by her.

\---

"I see you did some flirting while you waited." Hen teases.

"Hardly." Yelena scoffs. "I wouldn't know the first thing about flirting. Let alone someone having feelings for me."

-

Hen puts the brakes in the wheelchair, she walks over to Yelena, and she helps Yelena from the car to the chair.

-

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Yelena whines.

"I know we'll get that checked out right now." Hen takes the brakes off.

-

Yelena tries resting her foot comfortably.

-

Hen pushes Yelena into the hospital.


	19. No more yelling

"Bobby I'm going on a break. I'll be back in like ten minutes." Hailey walks out of the firehouse.

"Keep your phone on Hailey!" Bobby requests.

"Will do." Hailey waves her phone around.

\--

"If you still wanted to apologize." Chimney nudges Buckley.

-

Buckley looks up at Chimney.

-

"Now's your chance." Chimney points to Hailey.

-

Buckley looks to his left to see Hailey walking out of the firehouse.

-

"Go get 'er tiger." Chimney chuckles.

-

Buckley jogs after Hailey.

\--

"Hailey!" Buckley calls to her.

-

Hailey starts walking faster.

-

"Hailey wait! Please!" Buckley tries catching up to her.

"Please?" Hailey snaps turning around to face Buckley.

-

Buckley stops in his tracks, he's a little frightened by Hailey.

-

"How about you please stop getting erections when I'm-" Hailey looks down on Buckley.

-

Buckley looks down on himself and his cheeks turn pink.

-

"I can't." Hailey rolls her eyes.

"Hailey wait I wanted to-"

"Save your apology! You probably broke my friend's foot you asshole!" Hailey says angrily.

"Yelena tried kicking me!" Buckley defends.

"So you break her injured foot?" Hailey asks.

-

Buckley let's out a huff. He's starting to realize that Hailey won't listen to him.

-

"Yelena told you about kicking Judd's truck. I didn't see him breaking Yelena's foot." Hailey states.

"Did Yelena say-?"

"No I haven't heard from Yelena Evan!" Hailey snaps.

-

Buckley finally hits his limit of Hailey screaming in his face. The benefit of being outside the firehouse... Their co-workers won't see Buckley-

\--

Buckley takes a step towards Hailey, he gently cups her face in his hands, and then he kisses her deeply.

-

Hailey looks at Buckley strangely when his hands grab her face, when Buckley kisses her she's completely caught off guard, and then she slowly starts to return Buckley's kiss.

\--

"Hey Buck'-?"

-

Hailey shoves Buckley away from her.

-

Buckley tries to casually turn around.

-

"Buck' what did you do with that paperwork I gave you?" Bobby asks looking up from his clipboard. "Oh Hailey you're still here?"

"Yeah Buckley was reminding me about um-"

-

Hailey's phone starts to ring.

-

"Oh thank God." Hailey whispers, answering her phone. "Hello? Mom?"

-

Hailey gets into her SUV to take the call.

-

"Uh Bobby I think I uh-" Buckley looks between Hailey and Bobby.

"You didn't do it?" Bobby states more than he asks.

-

Buckley smiles.

-

"Come on Buck' you know its part of the job." Bobby walks Buckley back inside.

\---

"Mom what's going on?" Hailey asks, sitting in her car.

_"Can you take off of work?" Dory asks._

"If it's an emergency sure. But what's going on?" Hailey watches Bobby and Buckley enter the firehouse.

_"Your sister got into some trouble." Dory sighs._

"What do you mean?" Hailey asks getting a little annoyed.

_"I'm not going to explain over the phone. Just please look into taking time off from work." Dory raises her voice._

"Mom Hannah lives in Texas-" Hailey pauses for a moment. "Mom I'll call you back."

\--

"Bobby!" Hailey yells, getting out of her car.


	20. Damage

After her doctor's visit Hen wheels Yelena out to the car.

-

"Well?" Hen asks, putting the brakes on the wheelchair.

"It's severally sprained and I damaged a tendon." Yelena sighs.

"Did Buckley help with the tendon?" Hen asks, helping Yelena out of the wheelchair.

"No idea." Yelena shrugs.

"Hey are you okay?" Hen asks, noticing Yelena's sad demeanor.

"I'm fine." Yelena shrugs again.

"Do you want me to take you back to your house?" Hen asks, getting Yelena into the car.

"No my car's at the firehouse. Just take me there and I'll get myself home." Yelena sighs.

"Are you sure you're approved to drive?" Hen asks, looking at Yelena's splintered ankle.

"I've done it before." Yelena nods.

"Alright." Hen shakes her head. "I'm late getting back to my shift anyway."

"Thanks." Yelena smiles, closing the car door.

-

Hen walks around the car and she gets into the driver's seat. She drives herself and Yelena back to the firehouse.

\----

"Bobby!" Hailey yells jogging up the firehouse.

"Hailey?" Bobby asks turning around.

"Could I please speak to you about something?" Hailey asks.

"Of course. Let's go into my office." Bobby nods.

"Thanks." Hailey sighs nervously.

"Bobby I thought-?" Buckley starts to ask.

"Chimney can help you Buck'. Otherwise just wait five minutes and I'll come back." Bobby smiles.

-

Buckley sighs annoyed.

-

"Did someone ask for me?" Chimney asks, walking over to Buckley.

"No." Buckley grumbles walking outside.

"Oh okay." Chimney shrugs.

-

Buckley sulks outside of the firehouse while he waits.

\---

Hen's car pulls up in front of the firehouse.

-

"Yelena are you sure you don't-?" Hen asks getting out of the car.

"You've done enough Hen. I'm fine thank you." Yelena carefully gets out of the car.

"Well give me your keys. I'll go get your car. I saw you parked next to me." Hen holds out her hand.

"Fine." Yelena hands over her keys.

-

Hen gets back into her car and she drives off to park.


	21. Crossing the line

Yelena looks at the firehouse and then she sees Buckley standing outside.

-

"Asshole." Yelena says annoyed, turning her back to Buckley.

"Yelena." Buckley starts walking towards her.

-

Yelena ignores Buckley.

-

"Yelena I wanted to apologize." Buckley says, standing next to Yelena.

"You almost broke my foot Evan!" Yelena says annoyed.

"And I'm sorry about that." Buckley genuinely says.

-

Yelena rolls her eyes.

-

"Come on Yelena cut me a break here. You haven't exactly been very warm towards me." Buckley states.

"Maybe because I don't trust your big mouth!" Yelena snaps.

-

Buckley opens his mouth to argue, but then he's distracted by three women jogging by.

\--

"Hey Yelena what do you think of the blonde?" Buckley asks with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Yelena asks, feeling panic run through her.

"Are blondes your type or do you prefer brunettes?" Buckley asks, watching the three women.

"Buckley I don't-" Yelena nervously looks around for listening ears.

"Are you a fellow redhead chaser?" Buckley asks, raising an eyebrow at Yelena.

"Buckley." Yelena starts to nervously sweat.

"Come on Yelena we're all friends here." Buckley shrugs.

"I'm not really friends with the firehouse like that." Yelena warns.

"Well you can share your type." Buckley nonchalantly shrugs.

"Buckley I need to go." Yelena starts to panic.

-

Hen pulls up with Yelena's car.

-

"Oh thank God." Yelena does her best to hurry to the car.

"What's the rush? You don't want to hurt yourself again." Hen teases, getting out of Yelena's car.

"You know I'll find out your type eventually Yelena." Buckley smiles.

-

Yelena doesn't answer as she gets into her car.

-

"Type? You're going to set Yelena to with a guy?" Hen laughs.

"No I'm trying to get Yelena a g-." Buckley states.

"Buck'!" Hailey snaps.

-

Hen and Buckley turn around to face Hailey.

-

Hailey glares at Buckley.

-

Yelena drives off with their backs turned.

\--

"Oh hey Hailey." Buckley greets.

"Bobby wants you." Hailey crosses her arms.

"Oh cool." Buckley jogs inside.


	22. The Interview

Yelena drives two blocks from the firehouse. She tries her best to keep her panic attack at bay.

\--

Yelena's phone starts to ring in her pocket.

\--

Yelena pulls out her phone to see that, **_Buckley's bitch_** , is calling.

\--

Yelena watches her phone ring, and once it finishes she dials someone else's number.

_\---_

_"Officer Reyes speaking." Carlos answers._

"Carlos its Yelena." Yelena states.

_"Yelena how are you?" Carlos asks._

"Fine. Um could we move our meeting to today?" Yelena asks.

_"Sure. When are you free?" Carlos asks._

"Now." Yelena cringes.

_"Okay um how about we meet at the food truck block?" Carlos suggests_.

"Yeah that's fine. See you in five minutes." Yelena hangs up.

-

Yelena's phone pings signaling a text message.

-

Yelena tosses her phone onto the passenger seat. She puts her car into drive to meet with Carlos.

\----

The lunch crowd is thick today for the food truck business. So finding a parking spot isn't exactly ideal.

\--

"Dammit move!" Yelena grumbles, trying to keep her eye on an open spot.

-

"Move!" Yelena shouts at slow pedestrians crossing the road.

\--

Yelena is on the verge of screaming. By the time traffic is allowed to resume moving.

-

Luckily the spot Yelena saw stayed open. So she quickly claims and then she gets out of her car.

\--

Yelena digs through her pocket for the painkiller her doctor gave her. She takes one before limping her way to the nearest picnic area.

\---

Yelena sits at an open table in the park across from the food trucks. She uncomfortably wiggles her toes, begging for the swelling to go down.

-

"I'm not kicking another vehicle until I'm 50." Yelena says to herself.

"Yelena?" A voice asks.

-

Yelena looks up to see a handsome gentlemen standing in front of her.

-

"Carlos?" Yelena asks.

"Yeah. Hi." Carlos holds out his hand.

"Hey." Yelena smiles shaking his hand.

"How badly did you injure your ankle?" Carlos asks, sitting across from Yelena.

"I damaged a tendon." Yelena shrugs.

"Ouch." Carlos cringes.

\--

"So Carlos why is Texas interviewing people in LA?" Yelena asks, getting right to the point.

"To be honest Yelena, I was only intent on interviewing you." Carlos smiles.

"Me?" Yelena asks surprised and confused. "Why me?"

"Well Sargent Grant sent my boss your file some months ago. My boss liked what they saw... So they sent me to charm you into a new scenery." Carlos chuckles.

"No offense Carlos. But you aren't really my type. You are cute though." Yelena laughs. "I'm pretty sure I'm not on your team anyway."

"Yeah I'm not sure my boss understands that I'm gay." Carlos laughs.

"Well I'm bi, so I get it." Yelena nods.

"I figured." Carlos smiles.

-

Yelena nervously laughs.

\--

"Well you're record is pretty clean believe it or not." Carlos clears his throat.

"Seriously?" Yelena asks. "I'm not exactly by the books professional sometimes."

"I know. Sargent Grant isn't either... She highly recommended you though." Carlos nods.

"I feel like I'm being punk'd. Does my boss know?" Yelena asks.

"She does, and she's willing to start the transfer... Only if you agree to join our crew." Carlos nods, handing Yelena the paperwork.

"So those other interviews-?"

"People want your place in Texas. I felt I'd humor them and let the interview. But you're the one we want." Carlos explains.

"We?" Yelena asks laughing a little.

"My boss, myself, and cowboy Judd admires your attitude." Carlos smiles.

"I'm sure he does." Yelena rolls her eyes.

-

Carlos laughs.

\--

"Okay so are there any questions I need to answer or do I need to give any background-?"

"The only question you have to answer is. Are you willing to move to Texas?" Carlos asks with a smile.

-

Yelena hesitates to answer.


End file.
